macos_softwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Can you get Mac OS X Snow Leopard?
Yes, you can install it with a Mac OS X DVD which includes Mac OS X Snow Leopard but is costs $30.99. ''f you want it take it here ————> ''https://www.apple.com/au/shop/product/MC573Z/A/mac-os-x-106-snow-leopard. Now first when you insert the disk make sure it is reading it. Now if you want to make your HD / SSD Fresh make sure you make a Time Machine Backup so you can restore all your files. To clean your HD / SSD go to a System Preferences then choose “Startup Disk” then choose the Mac OS X DVD. Boot into it then wait for it to boot up. Another way is shutting down your Mac without ejecting the DVD then startup the computer then at the moment at startup hold the option key then wait for a bunch of startup disks come up. Choose the DVD then enter it boot up in the DVD. Please make sure you know if your downgrading you have to do a Time Machine Backup as well because these steps that you are following is gonna erase the HD / SSD. When you boot choose your language then go to your menu bar then choose “Utilities“ then choose Disk Utility. Make sure you pick your HD/SSD then erase it. When it is erased close the app then install Mac OS X Snow Leopard. Follow the steps in the installer then when it has been installed your Mac will do a Mac OS X Snow Leopard intro then you can set up Mac OS X Snow Leopard then make your Time Machine Drive the new backup drive then go to Time Machine then Restore all of your files. After that your ready to go! If you are selling your old Mac and your at the start of the set up use the keys ( COMMAND + Q ) then choose shut down then your Mac is ready for selling, when you start it up / the new user start it up it will come up with the intro and setup! Now your all set and ready to use your Mac! Please make sure you up to date with the version Mac OS X Snow Leopard 10.6.8 to get all the latest features of the OS. Please know that Apple is no longer supporting Snow Leopard since 2016 and iTunes lost support for Mac OS X Snow Leopard in 2016 so your not going to be using the latest version of iTunes so make sure you use the latest iTunes Snow Leopard can use. Please be warned that if you have a iPhone 8 / later you will be not able to restore your iPhone, back up your iPhone and import media. This includes iPads and iPods. Have a great time with Mac OS X Snow Leopard! Also enjoy your Mac! Also make sure your computer is from 2005 / later. If it a mid 2011 / late 2011 Mac it cannot run Mac OS X Snow Leopard but you can run OS X Lion. If you want to install it with your mid 2011 / late 2011 computer read my last article!